


birthday kisses

by starksnack



Category: Marvel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Toddlers, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: It's Peter's third birthday and his parents are on a mission to get his food in his mouth.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend [Zak](https://twitter.com/reactorshield) on Twitter. He's an amazing artist and he drew this adorable superfam [art](https://twitter.com/reactorshield/status/1207024985325391872?s=20) that this fic is based on. so go check out his account.

Peter’s third birthday started off relatively well.

Steve woke up first, pressing a kiss to his sleeping husband’s cheek before heading to the penthouse kitchen to get started on multicoloured pancakes for his son who was absolutely obsessed with all things rainbow. He’ll also make a pot of scrambled eggs for the rest of the team.

The kitchen was his favourite in the early morning when it was quiet, contentment settling over Steve’s nerves like a warm blanket in the sunshine. He moved around silently, pulling the eggs out of the fridge and digging through the pantry for flour. As much as he loved cooking with Tony, or any other of his teammates for that matter, there was nothing quite like doing it by himself. Besides, cooking with the Avengers resulted in a food fight more often than not.

Steve cracked open a whole dozen eggs into the pan, mixing in milk and cheese with a quiet hum as he mixed them into a golden, cheesy goodness just the way Thor and Natasha liked them. The smell of melting cheese filled the penthouse and Steve sighed, leaving the pot on the warm stove as he started in on the pancakes.

As he was stirring the batter, mixing together a couple of batches and setting to work spooning them out on the pan, the rest of the Avengers filed in. Or more like stumbled in Tony’s case, his beloved’s eyes half-closed as he made grabby hands at the coffee maker.

“Good morning,” Steve whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his husband’s head as he turned on the percolator for him. Turning back to the stove, Steve resumed his pancake-flipping only for Tony to mould against his back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder in thanks as his arms wound around Steve’s waist.

Clint made a face at them from where he was sitting at the table with a bowl full of sugary cereal, spooning more Lucky Charms into his mouth instead of commenting. From beside him, Natasha kept his lolling head from falling into his bowl, the smallest hint of an amused smile on her lips as she shovelled eggs into her mouth.

Thor was the last to the table, striding into the kitchen with a confident note to his steps. He nodded at the two of them a wide smile on his face, “Where is the birthday boy?”

Just as the words crossed his lips, Jarvis’ baby monitor protocol informed them that Peter was awake and trying to toddle his way to the bathroom. One of them usually helped him because he had only just started potty training. Steve was about to pass off the mixing bowl to Tony, but his husband was already murmuring that he would take care of it, dropping one last kiss between his shoulder blades before his warmth disappeared from against Steve’s back.

Despite the fact that he would return soon, Steve still tried not to pout at being away from Tony. Any length of time that they were apart felt like too long. He distracted himself with the pancakes, spooning out some of the batter onto the pan and waiting for it to turn golden brown.

Thor appeared beside him, bumping their shoulders together and sending a jolt of static electricity through Steve’s arm. He grinned, emptying the rest of the eggs onto his plate before patting Steve on the back and heading to his seat at the table beside Bruce who was pouring over the morning newspaper. 

“Steve?” Nat called from the table, her long nails tapping against the wood. “What time is the party?”

As much as she adored Peter, Nat wasn’t the type of person to stick around when their house was full of babbling toddlers, much preferring to disappear off and come back when it was quieter. Steve loved kids, but he understood where her limits lay. Even he wanted to tear his hair out during some of Peter’s more enthusiastic playdates. “They’ll be here at three for a couple of hours.”

Steve hummed to himself as he flipped the pancake onto a warming plate before starting on the next one. The smell of chocolate filled the air, making Steve’s mouth water as the chips melted on the pan. Tony had even bought whipped cream, a special treat just for Peter’s birthday and Steve couldn’t wait to see the look on his son’s face.

The cute sound of Peter babbling in the hallway caught the attention of Steve’s augmented hearing and a smile was already on his lips as Tony turned the corner with Peter in his arms. Peter’s hair was sticking up in all directions, just like Tony’s to be honest, and Steve couldn’t help but smile as he waved adorably at Steve. 

“There’s the birthday boy!” Steve exclaimed dropping a kiss on Peter’s cheek as he drew Tony into his arms to sandwich their son between them. Peter was wearing an adorable pair of pale pink overalls with a grey shirt underneath, wide brown eyes excited as he turned around to look at the pancakes on the stove.

“Pancakes!” Peter squealed happily and Tony bounced him on his hip with a grin.

“Yeah,” Steve pressed another kiss to Peter’s head before turning to flip the pancake. Peter made an awed noise before turning back toward his dad and burying his nose in Tony’s neck with an audible yawn. Tony’s smile was radiant as he passed a hand over his son’s head, leaning forward to accept another sweet kiss from Steve.

“Why don’t you go sit at the table and I’ll bring you a plate?” Steve gestured to the table where a party hat was sitting in Peter’s usual place between Tony and Steve.

Tony nodded, shifting Peter’s weight in his arms to make silly faces at him as he rounded the counter toward the table. Steve tried not to let his gaze drop as he watched Tony sit down, focusing instead on the pancakes.

Once he had a stack of seven, one for each colour of the rainbow, Steve set the plate down in front of Tony. Peter had opted to sit in his lap instead of in his usual high chair, but Tony didn’t seem to mind, his leg bouncing up and down as Peter giggled gleefully. Peter’s party hat was on sideways and Steve thought about fixing it but decided against it; no one in their family was straight anyway. Steve sat down and scooted his chair closer, topping the pancake tower with whipped cream.

Peter squealed in delight as he planted one of his hands into the whipped cream before shoving his fingers into his mouth. Clint nearly snorted his cereal as Tony squawked in surprise already reaching for the napkins in the center of the table. Steve sighed, too used to the caveman act from his son. He put more whipped cream onto the pancakes, grabbing Peter’s black widow fork and knife to cut his breakfast into smaller pieces.

Natasha looked up from her eggs, making a silly face at Peter to make him laugh. She would never admit it, but when it came to Peter, she was a huge softie. All of the Avengers were to be honest and Steve loved it.

“Thanks for breakfast, Steve.” Natasha put her plate in the sink before dusting her hands off and passing them all a smile. Since Peter came around, she was smiling a lot more often and it warmed Steve’s heart. “I’m going to be not here for the day” She bent down to drop a quick kiss on Peter’s head, cupping his chin. “Have a good birthday,  _ malysh _ , save a piece of cake for me.”

Steve didn’t watch her go, too focused on making sure the pancakes ended up in his toddler’s mouth rather than all over his husband’s shirt. Tony was making airplane noises as Steve brought the spoon closer to Peter, laughing as Peter blew a raspberry in response. Seemingly unable to resist, Tony leaned down to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek with a laugh.

“Can y’all be adorable elsewhere?” Clint drawled from the other side of the table, stuffing his mouth full of cereal. His words were teasing though, blue eyes laughing as Peter squirmed in Tony’s lap. “Some of us are trying to eat.”

Bruce looked up from where he was doing the sudoku in the newspaper. He readjusted his glasses, peering into Clint’s bowl with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not sure you could call that food considering how little nutrition there actually is in it.”

Clint only rolled his eyes in response, standing up and drinking the milk from his bowl in a couple of gulps. “I will not stand here and take this abuse.”

“Then sit down,” Tony mumbled in a low voice only Steve’s augmented hearing could pick up. He tried not to laugh, making eye contact with the archer.

As Clint stomped toward the sink to put his bowl with Natasha’s, Steve didn’t tell him that he had a white milk moustache across his upper lip.

Before long, Tony and Steve were opening up their home to five other screaming toddlers, parents shooting them pitying looks as Peter led them all into the house, excited chattering following them.

Despite all the nervousness surrounding the party, it wasn’t actually going all that bad. The kids played hide and seek and did little arts and crafts while Tony and Steve supervised with encouraging words and gentle help. It was fun and Tony had a wide grin on his face, a win in Steve’s book.

Steve looked up right as Tony was holding up a kid above his head and making airplane noises. The child looked absolutely delighted, flapping his arms about and pretending to be a bird. He was so incredibly in love with this man. Steve looked away before he was overcome with the incredible urge to prove his love. They had guests to entertain after all.

Things went to shit right after they had sung happy birthday. The two proud parents stood behind Peter, Steve’s steady hands cutting the cake as Tony blew out the candles for him. Steve quickly cut the cake as Tony grabbed the candles, both of them disappearing into the kitchen to try and get everything together for the kids who were demanding more sugar.

Steve dropped the knife in the sink and grabbed reusable plastic bowls out of the cabinet, watching from the corner of his eye as Tony threw out the candles and pulled spoons out of the drawer. The whole thing must have taken less than a minute, but when they got back to the living room, Peter was arms deep in cake, his friends babbling excitedly as they accepted chunks off the cake from him.

“Fu-” Tony paused as the kids turned to him, shooting them all a sheepish smile “-dge.. Fudge cake belongs in tummies, not on faces.”

“Nice save,” Steve mumbled heading back to the kitchen to grab a million wet wipes and the garbage can. It took only a moment to gather the cleaning supplies but by the time he got back to the living room, Tony was surrounded by a gaggle of sticky three-year-olds holding the cake above his head and giving Steve the most panicked look. There was cake smeared on Tony’s jeans and Peter was laughing maniacally as he climbed on top of Gwen and Ned’s shoulders to make grabby hands at the cake. Wade was behind Tony, pressing on the back of his knees to try and get him to fall and relinquish their dessert.

Tony’s panicked eyes met his, lighting up. “Look!” He pointed to Steve, “Cap’s back!”

“Papa,” Peter squealed, jumping down and running toward Steve where he was quickly cleaned off with a couple of wet wipes.

Thankfully, the rest of Peter’s friends followed his example and they soon had a bunch of sheepish smiling kids as Tony tried desperately to salvage the cake and portion it into the bowls Steve had left on the coffee table. Steve sighed gathering together all the dirty wet wipes to toss them into the trash can while Tony seated all the kids on the carpet to eat their cake.

Steve came back to take over supervising so Tony could change his cake-stained clothes. The moment Steve sat down, Peter was scooting across the carpet, eyes pleading as he looked Steve up and down. Without hesitation, Steve scooped him up to put him in a lap and before long every kid was climbing on him to get a spot as they happily ate their cake.

When Tony came back he smiled at Steve before disappearing into the kitchen to grab the favour bags they had put together the night before. Now that they had filled all the kids with sugar, it was time for their parents to come pick them up and deal with the sugar crash.

Slowly, the kids got picked up one by one and Tony watched as Peter pressed kisses to all of his friends’ cheeks as they said goodbye.

“We raised a good kid,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s chest. Rubbing his hand up and down his husband’s back, Steve pulled him closer, tucking his head against his neck.

“Up,” Peter was tugging on Tony’s pant leg, making grabby hands. His wide brown eyes were pleading and so much like his dad’s that Steve almost bent down to pick him up himself.

Tony scooped him up bouncing him in his arms before pressing a series of kisses across his chubby cheeks. Steve slipped his arms around Tony’s waist. “You feeling left out, Petey-pie?”

Scrunching his nose up adorably, Peter shook his head no before tipping his head up to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. Steve followed his example, pressing his lips to Tony’s jaw.

“Alright,” Steve turned Tony in the circle of his arms so he could look at Peter. “Who’s ready for birthday cuddles?”

The squealing laughter he got in response was answer enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
